pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tempest of Conviction
Tempest of Conviction is the 2nd chapter of Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Synopsis At the before-ceremony party, Oz meets Sharon Rainsworth, the granddaughter of Duchess Rainsworth. She claims to have come in her mother's place because she fell ill. Oz immediately takes a liking to her because she is so cute. But because she's not yet fifteen, she cannot stay at the party. Before she leaves, Sharon tells Oz a cryptic warning that many people will approach him from then on for their own gain, and that they would all see his father in him. She tells him not to forget those who support him, and leaves alongside a mysterious man who bows to Oz wordlessly. The Ceremony begins as Oscar blesses him with a baptismal sword. Then, Oz recites his vows in front of the "Clock Tower of Silence." He's pleased when he sees that Gil has made it to the ceremony, and begins his vows. But just as Oz finishes them, the minute hand of the clock shockingly moves and chimes midnight. Suddenly, Oz hears a voice behind him and he turns to find the girl who tried to strangle him before in the dream. Before he can investigate further, red-cloaked figures appear in the room. Gil reaches out and strangles Oz, piercing him in the chest with a dagger without hesitation. The figures recite a prophecy, and when Oz's blood reaches the floor, an odd glowing circle appears on the ground around him. Gil giggles maliciously and tells Oz gleefully he wishes to draw more of his blood, raising up his dagger for another strike... Gil is shoved off Oz and the girl's voice is once again present, but when Oz turns, he sees a monstrous black rabbit surrounded by chains. The red-cloaked figures and the monster seem to know each other - addressing themselves as "Shinigami" and "Bloody Black Rabbit," respectively. The B-Rabbit claims to own Oz, knowing the Shinigami plan to toss him into the Abyss. Gil, no longer possessed by Duldum, walks up to a Shinigami, asking what Oz has done to be taken away. Oz tells his servant to run away, but at that moment, lightening flashes outside and Gil's eyes widen as he recognizes the Shinigami. Oz runs toward them with a sword, ready to protect Gil. Gil suddenly steps out, telling Oz to stop, but it is too late and the sword slashes deeply into the servant's chest. Oz drops to the floor, shocked by what he's done. ]] The Shinigami cast the B-Rabbit away, but she promises to meet with Oz again. The Shinigami advance on Oz; the one Gil protected reaches out a hand and, saying that his sin is his very existence, condemns Oz into the Abyss. One of the last things he sees are the black wings of a monster behind the Shinigami. Another scene opens with Sharon, the man she was with at the party, and another man dressed in black. The three talk about making preparations to rescue Oz from the Abyss. Characters in order of appearance *Duldee *Duldum *Dinah *Xerxes Break *Sheryl Rainsworth *Shelly Rainsworth *Noise *Xai Vessalius *Gryphon }} Terms Trivia *In this chapter, Oz and Sharon meet for the first time. *Duldum appears through her possession of Gilbert. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Pandora Hearts